Tokka Moments: Serpent's Pass
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Toph is angered at herself for her reaction at the Serpent's pass and tries to drive her frustration away by earthbending, breaking the group’s hopes to get some sleep, which is until Sokka shows up. First of a collection of one shots. Tokka!


Tokka Moments

I usually don't like writing one shots but this is just a random idea that had been bothering me for quiet a while now, so I'm planning on doing a series of one shot exposing Toph's and Sokka's relationship taking certain episodes as reference, this one been after the whole Serpent's Pass chapter.

Warning, the following fiction relates Toph's and Sokka's relationship on a friendship point of view, not romance involved yet, or at least not that much romance involved since there is some.

Anyway please read and enjoy, and if you review don't be so harsh on me, this is my second fic. The first one isn't finished yet.

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Tokka Moments**

**

* * *

**"Oh Sokka, you saved me! What in the world was I thinking?!" The young twelve years old earthbender kicked the ground hard with anger, she had been earthbending all night and none stopping with fury and embarrassment evident in her face, her feet were already shaking due to the intense training but she just refused to quit her bending. "And not just that, I tried to kiss him! Just what the hell is wrong with me?!"

Earth began shaking once again almost like if earth itself feared the raging earthbender controlling it, Toph then ran toward a huge boulder and jumped, hitting it with her forehead and breaking it into various small rocks. "I should have drowned! And what's with that Suki acting so smoothie toward him? Like if he belonged to her or something." After realizing what she was saying she quickly ran toward a wall and began hitting her own forehead hard with it. "Stop it already! Stop thinking about him!"

Far from where Toph was 'training', Aang and Katara were getting ready to sleep, unfortunately both of them knew they weren't going to be able to have any rest with Toph doing all that shaking noises, they were unable to hear what she was yelling in her frustration but sleeping in the middle of an earthquake wasn't easy.

"Ok that's enough; someone needs to go get Toph." Katara said that last in her usual motherly tone while looking at Aang. "It's a long way to Ba Sing Se, even if we had Appa, we need to rest, would you look for her please?"

Aang looked at the distance and saw a huge cloud of dirt exploding at the distance and his face began glowing blue in fear of his earthbending Sifu. "Me?"

"She is your Sifu, who better than you to go talking to her?" Aang smiled to himself and pointed at Katara who backed off at his statement. "Me? I'm not sure that would work, Toph and I aren't in the best of terms."

"Well, someone needs to go." Aang smiled and searched for Sokka and pointed at him in his usual and goofy way. "What about Sokka? I'm sure he won't mind."

"…I don't know Aang, he is probably thinking about… you know… the moon." Katara was right, Sokka was a few meters away looking at the full moon, his face was invaded by sadness and loneliness, Aang nodded in agreement, sadness also invading him.

"But if I don't want to go, and you don't want to go, who will go?" Sokka gave the moon a last glare and then walked back to camp, taking a sit on his sleeping bag, both Katara and Aang stayed in silence as the water tribe warrior prepared to sleep.

"Where is Toph?" Neither of them answered, instead, a huge earthquake was what he got as an answer. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his sister like blaming her for Toph's current anger.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! She had been acting that way since we left the Serpent's Pass." She crossed her arms angrily, Sokka just took a deep breath and stood up, walking toward Toph's training place, Aang just sweat dropped at Katara. "What?!"

"Perhaps sending Sokka wasn't a good idea after all." Katara angrily ignored him and entered her sleeping bag. Aang did the same and tried to win some sleep as well.

All the way toward Toph's training place Sokka was in deep thoughts, mostly about Yue. Somehow he felt he was betraying her by thinking about Suki, in the other hand he knew Yue was gone and that he liked Suki, it was just too hard for him to start over and somehow he didn't want to start over.

He hadn't thought about Suki until they met at the Serpent's Pass, at least not like a potential love, just like a friend, but everything changed when they both shared that kiss. "It just didn't feel right… it was like kissing Katara." He flinched, he began spitting out all over the place just by thinking about that and cleaning his tongue with his tunic.

After a while he continued walking until he found Toph, she was still slamming her forehead in what was now a pile of small rocks, almost sand, Sokka just raised an eyebrow and was about to walk toward her, a single step was enough to wake Toph's from her distracted thoughts, she turned around and took her usual earthbending pose and threw a boulder flying toward Sokka, he barely evaded it. "Hey! It's me, what's wrong with you, are you…? Never mind." He said after remembering Toph was blind.

"Snoozles?" Toph gave him her back and began earthbending once again, this time trying to keep her cool, she was being watched alter all. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah I can see that, but you are noisy, I bet they can hear you all the way in Ba Sing Se!" Toph cursed herself, how did she ever think about him while drowning? How in the world did she actually try to praise him by kissing him?

"Leave me alone ok! Mind your own business!" She continued her bending, now stronger than before. Massive walls of stone were created in her own frustration. She was scary when she was mad, her foot was slammed hard in the ground and a new earthquake was created, bringing the walls down.

"You see?! That's why I hate benders this much. They always think they can do what they want just because they can do some fancy magic tricks." Toph stopped her bending. She turned around and faced the water tribe warrior who looked at her angrily.

"How did I ever thought about you?" She said that last to herself and lowly enough for Sokka not to hear her.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to say that, it's just I have had a hard day." He sat in the same amount of dirt Toph was slamming her face into when he arrived, his face full of sadness, of course Toph couldn't see that but his steps when heading toward the pile of dirt were slow and weak. "I was thinking about Suki."

Toph made a disgusting sound, she wasn't sure about why she did it, she just did, fortunately for her, Sokka didn't hear her. "Is she your girlfriend or something?" Curiosity was invading her, she cursed herself for even asking but it was already too late.

"Girlfriend? Of course not! Or at least I don't think so, we are just friends or at least I think we are… I don't know I don't want to love her I just do." Toph moved her head in sight of negation and then hit Sokka's arm angrily. "Hey! What was that for?"

"No reason, I just wanted to do it, it's not like you can do anything about it." Toph began earth bending once again, but this time she fell down, there was no energy left in her. Sokka noticed and ran toward her and tried to help her up just to end up being pushed away by an angry Toph. "I don't need your help! Just like Suki didn't need it at the Serpent's pass."

Sokka's face lowered, Toph was able to notice it since the vibrations she was feeling were growing weaker from time to time. "I know… I just wanted to help you… It's some kind of weakness, I always worry about others I care for, I just feel I have to protect them and then I fear I will fail…"

Toph rolled her blind eyes in sight of annoyance at Sokka but tried to stay calm. "You care about me?" Sokka said nothing just gave his back to her, she just breathed hard in defeat since she cared about him as well. "It's not that I don't want your help, it's just I know I can do it myself, you don't need to worry about me, I surely don't need a babysitter."

"I know you don't… I'm just trying to make myself useful… you know… no bending and all." Toph remembered saying that when they were chased by Azula a few days ago, she was teasing Sokka not trying to make him feel down, just teasing him.

"What?! Come on, I was just teasing you, it was just a stupid joke, don't be such a girl" Sokka just looked away and then toward the moon, if Toph happened to be able to see his current state she would have thought about it twice before teasing him as she always does. "Fine, carry me back to the camp site… you are such a pain sometimes."

"Thanks Toph, you really helped." Toph scratched the back of her head confused and not really getting what was what she did to help Sokka. "Let's go then." Toph blushed a little when noticing Sokka was already carrying her, she was joking when she offered Sokka to carry her back and now was about to use her eartbending powers on him but she just couldn't for some reason.

The rest of the way toward the camping site was walked in silence. Sokka was still in deep thoughts while Toph just didn't know what to think about anymore. Once in the campsite Sokka placed Toph down and went turning the fire off, Aang and Katara were already sleeping, something Toph was actually relieved about.

"Sokka?" He turned around to see her, she was hugging her own legs embarrassed but he was unable to notice it. "What is exactly what I did to make you feel better?"

Sokka smiled and entered his sleeping bag watching the full moon all the time. "You kept me company… I wasn't alone anymore."

Toph once again scratched the back of her head confused but gave it no real importance, using her earth bending abilities she created her usual tent and prepared to sleep. "Stupid Sokka." That was her last though. She was unable to understand the Water Tribe warrior, but for some reason, when she fell asleep, she was smiling.

* * *

I hope I didn't bring Toph out of character, I surely think I didn't, about Sokka is a different story since he doesn't start been this mature until book 3 but well, this is fan fiction after all, see you in the next "Tokka Moments" Fic. Next one been at Ba Sing Se.


End file.
